


【克瓜】小兔崽子

by CutieMelon



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:02:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27136333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CutieMelon/pseuds/CutieMelon
Summary: 约翰 克鲁伊夫 & 佩普 瓜迪奥拉1992欧冠决赛之夜的小小段子纯师徒灵感就是那这张著名的合照
Relationships: Johan Cruyff/Pep Guardiola
Kudos: 1





	【克瓜】小兔崽子

“快点快点照相了，奖杯呢，奖杯在谁那里”  
年轻的佩普拿着红蓝飘带的大耳朵杯，绕着球场跑啊跑，丝毫不在意身后进球功臣的叫喊，直到手腕被身旁经过的谁抓住。  
“大家都去照相了，还在这里疯什么”  
定睛一看，是西装革履的主教练  
“嘻嘻，马上就去啦”  
年轻的男孩全然没有了平时训练场上对主教练的敬畏，露出两排整齐的牙齿，小小的叛逆了一下。  
主教练丝毫不犹疑，抓住纤细的手腕，把男孩拉回了合影大部队。见到主教练来临的球员和工作人员们赶紧让出中间位置。主教练淡然的走过去，顺便把拎着奖杯的年轻中场按到前排的中间。  
奖杯被摆到最耀眼的位置，双手空空的男孩只好开始把玩手里的奖牌  
“真的很好看呢”

身后的主教练轻轻一笑，用只有自己能听到的音量嘀咕了一句“小屁孩”  
站在场边的摄影师终于开始忙碌起来，咔嚓咔嚓的声音记录着喜悦。  
蹲在前排正中的男孩一边跟着大家唱啊笑啊，一边用余光撇了一眼站在自己身后的主教练。哼，还是装着酷酷的样子。  
男孩悄悄拿起手上的奖牌，趁着身后的主教练不注意，把还带着一丝冰凉的奖牌贴到了主教练的脖子上。在感到主教练低头的一瞬间，男孩的胆量瞬间消失了，急急忙忙的收回手，挠挠脑袋假装什么都没发生的样子。  
男孩脸上带着点红，又开始心不在焉的加入唱歌欢呼的队伍，只是心里有点忐忑，总觉得会有一巴掌落在自己的脑袋上。  
果然，有一只手落在了男孩的聪明脑瓜上，只不过这次不像以往一样带着一声重重的“啪“，而是缓缓地落在了被汗水打湿的头发上，轻轻揉了揉。  
“小兔崽子胆子不小嘛”  
小兔崽子没说话，带着一丝无辜回头看了一眼，只是嘴角还带着憋不住的笑。  
“是Ronald! 才不是我！只有Ronald跟您闹您才不会生气”  
主教练听到这句无厘头的话，噗的笑出了声 ：竟然觉得我偏心  
“Ronald? Ronald 的手这么长隔着三个人呢？”  
......  
“小兔崽子”  
——————————————————————————  
喧嚣散去  
场上只剩下了巴塞罗那的球员们和工作人员们  
主教练独自站在旁边，看着还在欢庆着的手下们，尤其是那个高高瘦瘦的黑发男孩，从和自己搞完鬼以后，就像兔子见了鹰一样跑的远远的。  
“Guardiola”  
“Guardiola”  
“Josep Guardiola”  
男孩终于听到有人在喊自己的名字，四处搜寻时瞥到了在远处盯着自己的主教练。  
“Oops，完蛋了”  
男孩撇撇嘴，一步一步的蹭到了主教练身边  
“胆子居然这么大，还敢和我闹了”  
“说了不是我，是Ronald”  
“小兔崽子”  
缩缩脖子，唔，巴掌伸过来了。  
并没有感到熟悉的疼，取而代之的是一只把自己揽入怀抱的手。  
“你真的很棒”  
“唔”  
“未来还很长，这只是开始”  
男孩忽然提起了勇气，也伸手搂住了主教练  
“嗯，会努力的，一定”  
——————————————————————————————————  
【第二天晚上】  
球队马上就要休假了，男孩开开心心的收拾东西准备和新认识的女郎去度假  
“佩普，教练找你”  
路过的球队队长拍了拍男孩肩膀  
忽然想起了自己那晚的恶作剧，男孩边嘀咕着边走向主教练的办公室  
敲敲门，响起一声毫无波澜的“请进”  
一进门，就看到了主教练桌子上摆着的报纸，上面有一张大大的图片，图片上，一个男孩把手中的奖牌贴到了身后主教练的脸上，男孩的脸上还带着恶作剧得逞的大笑。身后，主教练低着头看着他，脸上也带着笑。  
“不是Ronald吗？胆子越来越肥了居然敢骗我”  
“啊，这，这....”  
挠挠脑袋，眼珠子咕噜噜的转  
“额 教练再见！假期快乐！”  
男孩用最后一丝胆量转身跑出了办公室，临走还不忘轻轻带上办公室的门，没敢看主教练的脸色。  
“跑的挺快嘛，下赛季让你跑个够”  
教练无奈的摇摇头  
“幼稚”


End file.
